The Nemesis
by Davin Nation
Summary: Phoebe searches for a boy who said he was the brother of the Charmed Ones, then ran away.


Charmed  
"The Nemesis"  
by: Davin Nation  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Strike One  
  
"Home free!" He thought as he drove past the last few meters of the Golden Gate Bridge   
leading to San Fransisco, California. What Brenden didn't know was that he was a long way   
from home. Of course he knew he was miles away from his real home, but the home he was   
looking for was so far away. As he drove he wondered if this was a good idea. Coming all   
this way to break it to three women that they have a brother?! Also the story of his birth,   
as told by his father, was almost unbelievable. It was very difficult for him to accept it   
himself. Was it possible that Demons existed? He knew Witches did, being a Wiccan Practitioner   
himself, but Demons? It all seemed unbelievable. He thought his father was crazy when he told   
him that he was relation to the Charmed Ones. And that his older sisters were the most powerful   
Witches the world had ever known. He learned a lot about his sisters from the father that knew   
him so well, yet them so little. He was coming to San Fransisco to tell his sisters about him,   
but he knew they wouldn't buy it at first. Prue would be the most stubborn. He and Prue would   
have a lot in common then. Looking at all the glamour of the night time city, he couldn't help   
but want to live there. Maybe Prue, Piper, and Phoebe would invite him to stay with them.   
  
"Well, get ready." He thought as he pulled up to 1329 Prescott Street.  
  
He turned off the engine, and got out of the car. He took one look at the Manor and was in awe.  
  
"Whoa!" was the only word that could escape his mouth.   
  
He brushed off his clothes, fixed his brown hair, and walked up the stairs. The light was on,   
so he figured someone must be home. He rang the doorbell, and his pulse began to race.   
He couldn't believe he was this nervous! He thought he was to his limit of nervousness   
when he rang the doorbell, but there was even more when the door opened. This was obviously   
Phoebe. Her brown hair looked the same shade as his.  
  
"Hi...I'm...Brenden." Brenden said nervously.  
  
"Uh, hi, I'm Phoebe, can I help you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm your brother." Brenden decided to just blurt it out.  
  
"Huh?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm your brother."  
  
"Um, you have the wrong house. We don't have any brothers. Sorry."  
  
"1329 Prescott Street. Manor recently owned by Penny Halliwell, until willed to Prudence,   
Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell am I right?"  
  
Phoebe was curious.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I told you."  
  
"Yeah, well..I don't believe you. Please leave."  
  
She began to shut the door.  
  
"Wait!" Brenden shouted. "I can prove it."  
  
"No, you can't it's impossible that we have a brother."  
  
"I know you're the Charmed Ones."  
  
Phoebe was getting really freaked out. She was alone in the house, and she couldn't exactly   
Premonition him to death if he was a Demon.  
  
"How?" Phoebe asked, almost scared of the answer.  
  
"My father told me." Brenden replied. "Can I come in? I'll tell you everything he told me."  
  
"Okay. But you better not be a demon."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Phoebe opened the door and let him in. When Brenden entered the house, he noticed how perfect   
it was. Beautifully furnished.   
  
"Wow!" Brenden let out another word about the house. "This house is amazing! Really beats   
the old apartment back home." he said smiling.  
  
"Let's go into the sitting room." Phoebe suggested, still nervous.  
  
He looked around at the beautiful Victorian manor as they made their way to the sitting room.   
Phoebe gestured for him to sit down, so he did.   
  
"Can I get..." she began. "Actually, I'm sorry but I don't trust you enough yet to get you   
anything."  
  
"That's okay, I'm fine." Brenden said modestly. He really could go for something to drink,   
it was after all a long drive!  
  
"Okay...how are you our brother?" Phoebe asked, rushing things.  
  
"Right before our mother died, she and our father met up and...you know. But a demon cursed   
mom, where she had to give birth within a day. I grew inside her very fast. She left me with   
Victor so that the Power of Three would stay the Power of Three."  
  
"How old are you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"16." He replied.  
  
"That makes no sense, you would only be 2 years younger than me."   
  
"I was born in a like...bubble thing. I stayed there for a about 5 or 6 years before I was   
born. I know this is very weird for you to hear, and it was just as surprising to me when   
Dad told me about it."  
  
Phoebe was very quiet.  
  
"Okay....not only are you not our brother...but you're crazy!" Phoebe concluded.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth, Phoebe." He tried to convince her.  
  
"I'll be right back." She said as she got up.   
  
Brenden just sat their discouraged.   
  
Phoebe went up the stairs to the attic. She walked over to the big dark green dusty book that   
lay on its stand. She opened the book, and knew what she was looking for. After finding the   
"Truth Spell" in the Book of Shadows, she began reading aloud.  
  
"For those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's   
now again, after which the memories end."  
  
Phoebe could feel the power of the spell working, and hurried back down to the sitting room to   
test Brenden to see if he was telling the truth. When she got downstairs, she noticed that the   
front door was open. She went to the sitting room, and saw that Brenden was gone.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: The Camera doesn't lie  
  
Well, that was 1 year ago. The look in the eye's of Brenden, the 16 year old who claimed to be   
the brother of the Charmed Ones exactly 1 year ago today, has never left Phoebe. She wished she   
had been a little more caring to an innocent. Was he an innocent though? Maybe he ran   
because he new she was working the Truth Spell. Or maybe he was afraid he would never be   
accepted. Either way, she would probably never see him again. He would now be 17. Phoebe   
didn't know why she let this trouble her so. Maybe it is because she always wanted a brother.   
Maybe it's because she hates hurting other people's feelings like Prue used to do to her.   
  
Her moment of thought was interrupted by the knocking on her door.   
  
"It's me, are you up yet?" she heard the unmistable voice of her sister, Piper.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right out." Phoebe replied.  
  
She dragged herself out of bed, and got dressed before she went downstairs to the kitchen where   
her sisters were. Chef Piper was making breakfast.  
  
"You guys are crazy! You're up at 7:30 on a Saturday?!" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, its being Saturday doesn't really stop those with jobs." Prue replied almost as if she   
was hinting at something.  
  
"You have to work?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just have to get a good picture of the bridge."  
  
"Today?" Piper asked. "I'm going to need help from both of you at the club today."  
  
"It's important, they need that picture for the cover on Monday!" Prue explained.   
"Why do you need our help?"  
  
"Because, Creed is playing there tonight."  
  
Phoebe couldn't help but squeak!  
  
"You got Creed?!" Phoebe couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Phoebe let out a scream of excitement!  
  
"Are you a fan, Sis?" Prue asked.  
  
All Phoebe could utter out was a bit of squeaky, exciting gibberish.  
  
"Anyway, I want the club its cleanest for them." Piper explained.  
  
"Why them? You didn't make this much of a deal over all of the other Performers." Prue asked.  
  
"Well, because..."  
  
"They're totally hot!" Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"Well...yeah." Piper confessed.  
  
"Well, I'll get about 10 snap shots and give them to my boss, and be there to help, okay?"   
Prue assured her.   
  
"Thank you." Piper said.   
  
  
Later, Prue pulled up to a clearing to take pictures. She put the camera on its tripod,   
adjusted the focus and other settings on the camera, and took shots of different parts of   
the bridge. She wasn't only taking pictures of cars passing by on the long bridge, but this   
she would learn later.  
  
Now completely done with all she had to do today, Prue carefully put her equipment away, and   
back into her car, leaving behind a mystery that has yet to be solved.  
  
At P3, the club was empty except for Piper and Phoebe. Phoebe was busy sweeping the floors,   
while Piper was sitting at the bar making phone calls. As she hung up the phone, Phoebe found   
this the perfect opportunity to complain to her.  
  
"What gives? How come I'm sweeping and cleaning this place, and you get to sit on your butt   
and make phone calls?" Phoebe complained.  
  
"I'm just making sure that everything is a go for tonight, we don't want anything bad to happen."   
Piper replied.  
  
"Hopefully no Demons will attack us." Phoebe prayed.  
  
"Let's hope."   
  
They heard the door open, and Prue came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, I'm here." Prue announced  
  
"Did you get all your work done?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, Wicked Step-Mother, I did my chores, took the pictures, and dropped them off at work,   
now please can't I go to the Ball where Creed is playing tonight?" Prue joked.  
  
Phoebe and Piper laughed.  
  
"I actually took 2 of each picture so I could get your approval." Prue said as she reached   
in her bag and pulled out copies of her pictures and handed them to her sisters.  
  
"They're good!" Piper said.  
  
"Wait..." Phoebe said.  
  
She looked closely at the pictures. It was a bit blurry, but she knew that she saw two   
figures far away in the picture, and one of them was a Demon.  
  
"There's a Demon in this picture." Phoebe declared.  
  
"What?" Prue asked not believing that she could miss a demon in her picture, however she did   
miss a person before when she inadvertantly took pictures of Cleavant Wilson.  
  
They looked at all the pictures and concluded that that was a demon. But what was the other   
figure that seemed to be fighting it? They couldn't tell if it was male or female.   
It could've been The Slayer they heard about from the Book of Shadows, but it might not be.  
  
  
Later, as she entered the manor, Phoebe ran up to the attic to find a spell in the Book of   
Shadows.  
  
She flipped through most of the book, and still had found nothing. The heat in the attic   
was getting to her, so she pulled her blonde hair up, and tied it in a small ponytail.   
Just when she thought she had failed, she found a spell reading "To See Sights Unseen."   
She read the incantation aloud.  
  
"Give my eyes the gift to see, by all our powers, blessed be. To see what is hiding from   
the eyes of all who dwell under these mortal skies."  
  
Phoebe thought that had a nice rhyme to it. She took another look at the picture, and it   
was still blury.  
  
"It didn't work." Phoebe thought.  
  
But soon the picture started coming into focus. The face that she saw fighting the demon   
was none other than Brenden himself!  
  
CHAPTER 3: The Search  
  
Back at the clearing, Phoebe looked all around, but found no sign of anyone. She realized   
that this was the clearing where Prue had taken her pictures, and the one where Brenden was,   
was on the other side of the river. So, she gathered up her strength and levitated over the   
water to the other side. She didn't care who saw her, not even Cole, she just wanted to find   
the possible brother she never knew. When she got there, there wasn't a demon nor him in sight.   
All that remained was the usual goo that demons left after they were vanquished. Okay, so   
Brenden was a demon fighter?  
  
  
She walked back home, and came in, only to be bumped into by Brenden! He got up and took off   
running. Piper then came out and helped her sister up.  
  
"You okay?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, but that was Brenden!"   
  
"You know him?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, he came here last year saying that he was our..."  
  
"Brother?" Piper asked, finishing Phoebe's sentence.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Phoebs, we know that's impossible."  
  
"What if his story is true?"  
  
"Oh, yeah he lived in a bubble for years before being born." Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"Why not, God knows we've seen weirder things." Phoebe stated in Brenden's defense.   
  
"Well, I just think we need to talk to Prue, and see what she thinks."  
  
"Okay, so on another topic, did you get the club all ready for Creed tonight?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"There's a problem." Piper said sadly. "Creed's manager called, they can't make it tonight,   
but they're going to try to make it later in the week."  
  
"Oh, great, so they'll be there tonight huh?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Phoebe, you're doing that thing where you only hear what you want to here, come back to me."   
Piper joked.  
  
"I'm here." Phoebe said without emotion. "I just really wanted to meet them."  
  
"You will, just not tonight." Piper assured her.  
  
They went back into the Manor and up to the attic to search through the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Okay, Phoebs, what are we looking for here?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know. Brother of the Charmed Ones?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"I doubt that will be in here."  
  
At that moment a gust of wind built up in the attic, turning the pages of the Book of Shadows   
until it reached a page with the title "The Nemesis."  
  
"The Nemesis?" Phoebe asked herself. "That's great, Grams, but that's not exactly what we're   
looking for!"  
  
"Yes it is, you just don't know it." Grams' voice echoed thoughout the attic.  
  
"What does the Nemesis have to do with someone saying they're our brother?" Piper asked.  
  
There was silence. Grams knew that they must figure it out on their own.  
  
Phoebe began reading the passage.  
  
"Listen to this, Piper 'The Nemesis: In a time when the immortals of of good and evil are   
unbalanced, The Nemesis shall rise. A mortal who's life he must commit to fighting which ever   
side is uneven. With only his will to fight, he will be a great warrior.' That must be Brenden,  
because in Prue's picture he was fighting a Demon. Plus, why else would Grams turn to this page  
if it didn't have anything to do with what we were looking for?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know." Piper replied.  
  
"We have to find him, he's on our side." Phoebe said.  
  
"You don't know that, Phoebe, it said the Nemesis would rise for which ever side is uneven,   
we've had a lot of vanquishings lately, maybe evil is getting lower." Piper suggested.  
  
"You don't really believe that do you?" Phoebe asked. "Evil is all around us, everywhere.   
It doesn't become uneven, our side does!"   
  
"Okay, we'll trust your intuition here, let's call Prue and tell her what's up."  
  
"Where is she?"   
  
"The magazine called her, she had to do some photo editing, since the person who normally   
does it is out sick."  
  
"Okay, we'll just go meet her there." Phoebe suggested.  
  
"Okay, I'll drive." Piper said as she went downstairs. Phoebe followed.  
  
  
The streets were packed with cars.  
  
"There had to be a wreck here, there just had to be." Piper complained.  
  
"Well, at least no one was hurt." Phoebe said.  
  
Just then she saw Brenden crossing the street through traffic.  
  
"Brenden. There he is, Piper!" Phoebe shouted as she ran from the jeep.  
  
Piper debated whether or not to get out of the car and help Phoebe or stay incase traffic   
cleared. She realized it wasn't going anywhere any time soon, so she got out, locked the   
doors, and went running after Phoebe.  
  
  
Brenden started running. He couldn't be caught by Phoebe, they would have too many questions.   
He had to complete his mission. Faster, up the hills and through the trees. They ran all the   
way to the park, where Phoebe jumped up and Levitated in front of him. He let out a "Yaaaah"   
sounding war cry as he jumped up and flipped right over her. She turned around in amazment.   
Piper had now caught up to her.  
  
"Piper, freeze him!"   
  
Piper thrust her hands forward and froze the scene, but Brenden still kept on running.  
  
"He didn't freeze!" Piper said in amazment.  
  
Brenden saw that the scene was frozen and turned back to Phoebe and Piper. He slowly walked  
up to them.  
  
"Did you see that flip thing he did right over me? Phoebe asked.  
  
"That was very impressive."   
  
"Phoebe, Piper, hello." Brenden greeted them. "I suppose you have some questions."  
  
"Damn right we do." Piper snapped.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe calmed her down.  
  
"I already know what you're going to ask." Brenden began. "The story I told you both is true,   
at least that's what was told to me. I didn't freeze because...good Witches don't freeze."  
  
"You're a Witch?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Where's your powers?" Piper asked.  
  
"Not a Magickal Witch, a Wiccan Witch. But I do have this that comes in handy."  
  
He pulled out from under his jacket a chakram, a round sharp disc like weapon, flat, with   
designs on it.  
  
"Is that..."   
  
"A Chakram." Brenden interrupted Phoebe.  
  
"Like on..."  
  
"Yes, like on Xena." Brenden declared. "Anyway, it works like this."  
  
He threw the weapon and Piper and Phoebe watched it as it richoched off of a couple walls   
and polls. It flew back to Brenden, who caught it.  
  
"It works the same too!" Phoebe said excitedly.   
  
"Brenden, you are the Nemesis, aren't you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes, I am." He replied.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Stubborn Eldest  
  
The three walked into the building of 415 Magazine, and immediately started looking for Prue.   
  
"What part of this place does she work in?" Brenden asked.  
  
"I think she shares an office with this guy." Piper said. "Excuse me, are you Mr. Corso?" Piper   
asked the man.  
  
"Yes, I am." He replied. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"We're looking for Prue Halliwell."  
  
"Oh, she's not here, I'm sorry." He answered kindly.  
  
"When did she leave?"   
  
"Right after she dropped off pictures of the bridge this morning, but she was supposed to come   
back to do some photo editing, but I haven't seen her. If you find her, can you tell her I'm   
looking for her?"   
  
"We sure will, thanks Mr. Corso." Piper said.  
  
They exited the building.  
  
"Okay, something's not right." Brenden stated.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Sibling Intuition."   
  
"Brenden, I think you have to at least meet Prue before you can have sibling version of   
maternal instincts." Piper joked.  
  
"It's...Brandon, he's here."  
  
"Who's Brandon?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, you know how there's a Nemesis for which ever side is uneven? Well, evil was lower   
at one small point in history. So, there was a Dark Nemesis named Brandon. He found a way   
to be immortal. He followed me here."  
  
"What does this have to do with Prue?" Piper asked.  
  
"He's got her!"  
  
  
Bound and gagged, Prue remembered this helpless feeling when she was kidnapped by Bane. But who  
the hell was it that knocked her out? Who kidnapped her this time? It couldn't be Bane! Then   
a voice so evil, but so young.  
  
"You want to know what the Hell is going on here, don't you Witch?" Brandon said.  
  
Prue mumbled with the gag in her mouth.  
  
"Oh...you know sometimes, I just get so into the moment, I forget that you've got a gag in your   
mouth!"  
  
She felt the wind of her attacker moving his hand, and the gag disappeared.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked immediately.  
  
"I'm The Dark Nemesis, my name is Brandon."   
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because, you...are harboring someone I want to kill."  
  
"I'm not harboring anyone from you."  
  
"Not you, your sisters, Piper and Phoebe, they are protecting the Nemesis of Light, Brenden.   
He's also your brother. That's the only reason he's still alive."  
  
"We don't have a brother."  
  
"So you haven't met him yet."  
  
"I can feel it. He's gotten to Piper and Phoebe. They actually believe that he's their   
brother."  
  
"Is he?"   
  
"He is."  
  
"I don't understand what's going on here, but I just want you to know that if you hurt my   
sisters, I will kill you."  
  
"It's not your sisters I'm interested in, Prue. Well...maybe Phoebe, but I don't want to kill   
her. I'm here to kill your brother."  
  
"How is he our brother?"  
  
"Well, your parents got pelvic, a couple weeks before she died. She was inpregnated, so   
I cursed her to give birth in a day. Then, I found out that the baby boy was destined to   
become The Nemesis, so then I thought, 'Well hell, I just sped up the bringing of The Nemesis   
of Light. Me being the The Dark Nemesis, was very pissed off. So I used my powers to trap   
him in a bubble so he would never age. Victor wouldn't kill Brenden, since it was his only son.   
He hoped that one day he would be able to pop that bubble and his son would know the world.   
Well, damn it, you know how things always go wrong? Well it did that for me. He found a spell   
to pop the bubble, and Brenden Halliwell, the Nemesis of Light was born. It took him years   
though. Then, during his visit to San Fransisco, he decided he wouldn't tell you and your   
sisters about the little secret. So, my guess is, that Victor told Brenden about his sisters,   
and who he really was, and he wanted to meet you guys. He rebels against Daddie Dearest,   
leaves home in Pop's car and comes to Rice-o-Roni town! A year later, the Dark Nemesis,   
that would be me, is informed of this by a Fiaral Demon. So, what do I do? I pack up and   
go in search of the little bugger, to kill him and become the only Nemesis."  
  
"God, you talk too much!" Prue yelled. "Why did you curse our mother?"  
  
"I just felt like it."  
  
"I just felt like doing this." Prue said.  
  
She raised her hands, as far up as she could behind her and used her power to move the blind  
fold from her eyes. She then directed her power from her eyes, and sent Brandon flying.  
  
He landed hard.  
  
She tried to use her powers to untie herself, but it was hopeless. Brandon rose to his feet,   
and pulled out a dagger. He walked quicky over to Prue, who couldn't use her powers in her   
eyes anymore, she was concentrating to use them to untie her hands.  
  
When the dagger was to her throat, Brandon just stopped.  
  
Prue looked up and saw that he was frozen, before looking to the entrance of the huge abandoned   
warehouse she was in and saw Piper, Phoebe, and who she thought must be Brenden.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe, thank God you're here."  
  
They went over and untied her.   
  
When she was away from frozen Brandon, Brenden walked over to him, and delivered a high kick to   
his head, unfreezing him, and knocking him out.  
  
"Cool." Phoebe said, as they exited the warehouse.  
  
"Prue, this is Brenden, he's..."  
  
"Our brother, I know" Prue said. "Hi, Brenden, it's nice to meet you."  
  
Brenden and Prue shook hands.  
  
"Whoa, and here I thought Prue was going to pull a stubborn eldest and we'd be arguing about   
this until morning." Phoebe joked.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Time Together  
  
The next few weeks were wonderful. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe had welcomed Brenden to live with   
them. He had a room in the attic, where the sisters thought he could protect the Book of   
Shadows. Yet, the question still remained over them, was the Power of Three now the Power   
of Four? Or was it "The Power of Three and The Nemesis?" They didn't think about it much.   
Most of the time, they had picnics, or went to the amusement park. The sisters loved having a   
little brother, and the more time he spent with them, Brenden felt less and less like he had a   
sacred duty as a Demon Fighter. Life was normal, considering his birth wasn't. Phoebe didn't   
even care that Creed had to cancel their performance until months later. Brenden finally had   
the family he was looking for, and he wouldn't trade it for anything. The Demonic activity was   
way down. They hadn't seen a Demon in a month. They still watched their backs for Brandon, but   
soon thought that he had given up on trying to kill Brenden. Boy, was this ever the worst time   
to let their guard down...  
  
(How do you like this cliffhanger, not to be continued ending? If you want me to continue this   
story, e-mail me at: Wiccan1984@aol.com) 


End file.
